A fangirl's attempt
by AngelloreXx
Summary: A fangirl is starting another yaoi fic, but it seens that Hiei and Kurama aren't that happy about it...


****

A fangirl's attempt

-_AngelloreXx-_

-

Random fangirl: Disclaimer! I do not own YYH! But I wish I could own a certain red head… # _sigh _#

Hearing this, Kurama looked nervously at Hiei.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"Well, let's start this new fanfict. Warning! It's a yaoi fict! (Of course!)" Yelled an excited Fangirl.

"Kami-sama, I have this terrible feeling now…" Kurama said, getting even more nervous.

Grinning evilly, Fangirl answered: "Relax, Fox! Well. About the couple of this fict. They look so kawaii together!"

"Hn. And what couple are you talking about?"

"Heero and Duo?"

"Nop." Fangirl answered.

"Hotohori and Nuriko?"

"Nop."

"Kenshin and Sano? (Ewww!)"

"Nop. I'm looking at them right now."

"Oh, no! Hiei and me? Again" The red head said exasperatedly.

Hiei just glanced at Fangirl coldly.

Trying to ignore this, she continued: "Well, what am I supposed to do? You're soooo hot together!"

"But you know we are not a couple in YYH anime!"

"Hn. Neither in manga." Hiei added.

"Indeed. Besides, in YYH manga, Hiei assumes that he's Mukuro's koibito." The red head added in a matter of fact manner.

"WHAT?"

"Remember? When you two had a fight… You went to Ningenkai to ask me that Makai plant to give as a present to Mukuro…"

"Kitsune no baka!" The koorime exclaimed in anger.

"And even in the anime, we all remember how you let that Mukuro bit hold you after your fight…" Fangirl added.

"So you know we're not a couple. Why would you do a yaoi fict then?" Kurama said trying to calm down.

"Er… Like you said, this is a fanfict! I wish you and Hiei were a couple, and at least in my fict, I…"

Hiei interrupted Fangirl harshly. "How do you want to die?"

Fangirl panicked and ran, hiding behind Kurama.

"Hn. I'm leaving."

"Hiei! Wait!" Fangirl called, almost crying.

With a innocent face, Kurama, said in a light tone: "I have some sweet snow, Hiei…"

Hiei stoppedHn. Give it to me."

Kurama chuckled.

"Give it to me or die, Fox."

"Only if you stay."

"Hn."

Observing that Kurama's tatic worked, Fangirl sweatdroped. "All right! Let's start."

"One last thing."

"What is it?"

"We don't want this to be a Yaoi fict."

Hiei had an assassin look in his face. "We mean it."

"Er… Ok, ok! Just one kiss, in the end. So… Let's start!"

Hiei had now a really assassin look in his face.

"We don't want a yaoi fict! We are not a couple!" Kurama almost screamed.

"Just one little kiss! Pleeeeeaase!" She pleaded with puppy eyes.

"NO!" They both yelled in answer.

"But you two together are sooooooooo kawaiiiiiii!"

"NO!"

"Just for this fict!"

"NO!"

"I swear, the next fict will not be yaoi! You just need to be a couple in this one!"

"NO!"

"Please! BE GAY!"

"Ch'! You're sick." Hiei said, leaving again.

"Kurama! Do something! Hiei's leaving!"

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and in one movement he grabbed Hiei with his whip.

"Kurama! Untie me! Now!"

"Hiei, you can't be this impolite with a fan of yours! I know she's a fangirl, but you must treat her kind!"

"No! I can take all those fangirls! I'll kill every one of them, and if you stay in the way I'll kill you too!"

With her eyes shining, Fangirl stepped closer. "That's great! You two have a fight, Kurama angst, Hiei angst, Kurama cries, Hiei angst, and in the final part, I'll write this great lemon scene, where you two make sex all night long! This will be the best yaoi fict EVER!"

Hiei: O.O

Kurama: O.Ó;

Hiei panicked. "RUN, KURAMA, RUN! SAVE YOUR ASS! Literally! (And mine too…)"

But Kurama just started to quickly untie the koorime. "I won't leave you here! She can still pair you up with Yusuke!"

"That's right." Hiei said before run away.

"Kurama! Do something! Hiei's leaving!" Fangirl exclaimed.

"I refuse."

"What? I thought you were at my side!"

"I was. But I won't be in another yaoi fict! There are too many of then already! I'm sick of it."

Suddenly, Karasu appeared from nowhere. "If the little brat doesn't want, I do!"

Kurama panicked. "Gaaaaaahh! B-but you've died! I've killed you!"

"It's the power of love, honey!" The crow answered.

Kuwabara, appearing from nowhere too, screamed: "Hey! This is my line!"

Karasu looked at him with scornin his eyes. "And you are…? Oh, you're a friend of my fox boy here."

"'My foxy boy'? WHAT?" The red haired screamed, his self control lost.

"Look, babe, let's do this lemon scene longer than the girl wanted!"

Fangirl's eyes went shining again. "YES! YES! YEEEESSS!"

"NO! Die, your freak!" Then, he picked a very monstrous Makai plant that ate Karasu alive.

Fangirl sighed in defeat. "It seems that this fict will not be done anyway. Hiei is gone. Karasu is dead again. I couldn't find Yusuke, Kuronue or even Yomi. You won, Fox."

Kurama grinned.

"You know, there's this fict I'm working on! You will probably be paired with a cute girl!"

Youko Kurama, showing up from nowhere, interfered. "Great! But what do you think 'bout pairing me up with 3 or 4 hot girls?"

"YOUKOOOOOOO!" And all they heard were a very loud "glomp".

"Heh! I'm so hot!" Youko said with that striking smile of him.

Kurama shacked his head furiously. "No! I don't want to be paired with anyone! I just want my mommy!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kawaii!" Screamed Fangirl.

Youko simply ignored his alter ego. "Hmm... I was thinking about some lemon scenes, what do you think?" He said, shacking his tail sensually.

Fangirl drooled. I mean, REALLY drooled.

Kurama interfered again. "No lemon scenes! I have this terrible time everyday avoiding mom to read them! But I may agree with being paired with one cute girl. Mommy always asks me about girlfriends. I think she will be happy if I finally date someone."

Fangirl rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud, you're an 18 years old teenager! Don't you have hormones?"

"Forget about him." Youko said. "You want me to date someone. And what about date some oneS?" Then he approached Fangirl and licked her cheek languid.

Fangirl simply fainted.

"Look what you (I) did" Kurama panicked.

Youko grinned. "I know. Am I irresistible or what?"

An instant latter, Fangirl opened her eyes.

"Well. Good you've wakened. About that fict. No yaoi?" Kurama asked.

Fangirl grinned nervously. "Er… Not in the beginning. See, you date this girl and falls for her. And when you two are going to… er… you know… You find out that she is actually a "he"! Isn't that great? It will certainly be the ULTIMATE YAOI FANFICTION! And of course, Hiei is jealous, and he shows up, and you three end up having sex all night long and…"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Kurama screamed in complete despair.

Fangirl, seeing his panic, tried to calm him down. "But wait! It's not exactly you. It's Youko Kurama and…"

Youko appeared from nowhere. (again) "WHAT?"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Kurama screamed running away.

Poor Fangirl was left alone. "Uh… Well… I think I should consider having Kuwabara and Yusuke paired up…"

All the fangirls (and non-fangirls) reading this: EEEEEEEEWWW!

-Owari-

-

**A/N:** That was really really weird… I had a little problem updating this one, but here it is again! Thanks to: Siren-chan, ZeroFox, Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith and WolfBane2, who came to read this before.


End file.
